NEWS - Was machen sie heute - Projekte, Filme und mehr
Die Serie gibt es nicht mehr, aber die Stars arbeiten nach wie vor :) Ich versuche hier immer die neuesten Meldungen zu posten. Sie sind zum Teil in englisch. Wenn Ihr etwas gehört habt, bitte beteiligt Euch doch. 2010 *- Kim Zimmer (Jodie Walker) returns to her role as Echo DiSavoy on “One Life to Live,” with her first airdate on 2010 October 1, she reports on Facebook *- Robin Mattson (Gina DeMott Capwell etc.) joins her “SB” castmate Louise Sorel on “Days of Our Lives,” as Lee beginning in October 2010 *- And October is a big month for “Days,” because Gina Gallego (the third Santana Andrade) is back in the fray, too, taking over the role of Warden Smith in early October. (What a party with this powerful trio, who certainly had intersecting storylines on “SB”!) *- And of course, we’ve already reported how John Callahan (Craig Hunt), Lane Davies(original Mason Capwell) and Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge) are part of this fall’s new web soap “The Bay.” *John O’Hurley, our own Stephen Slade of “Santa Barbara,” will do some voicework for the popular animated series “The Super Hero Squad Show” in the show’s second season this coming year. O’Hurley was among the celebrity voices announced for the show’s new episodes at Comic-Con International in San Diego over the weekend.O’Hurley will voice a game-show character called Game Master. Though the actor is well-known for hosting “Family Feud,” it really was his soaps work that got him this new gig. Wonder Woman Von der http://brbtv.blogspot.com/ - Seite: KERRY SHERMAN We have to admit -- we recognized her smile immediately, though her hair was a bit fluffier and her voice a little higher and sweeter. Six years before she came to "Santa Barbara" as big sis Amy Perkins, Kerry Sherman guested on an episode of the classic "Wonder Woman." All decked out in blousey attire befitting the '70s (a peasantlike top that's back around now, for sure), Sherman plays a con in the episode, titled "Disco Devil." She lures a hapless victim to a mysterious mirrored room at the disco, then later pulls the old broken-down-car routine on another (in a hot floral dress). CARMEN ZAPATKA We're also happy to see so many great BRBTV stars surfacing in these eps, which we've been reporting on in recent months here on the BRBTV News Blog. This time around it's the lovely, and oh-so dignified, Carmen Zapata, who portrayed Cruz Castillo's mom Carmen Castillo on our beloved "Santa Barbara." Zapata, losing none of her dignity, for sure, pops up in the third season "Wonder Woman" episode titled "The Richest Man in the World," which debuted on February 19, 1979, just six years before Zapata came to "SB" to keep her son in line. Donning a double strand of white pearls and a tasteful black dress, Zapata portrays a prime minister in this installment. She makes a big purchase for her country (being the powerful chick she is): a missile scrambler nicknamed "Missy." But Missy is quickly kidnapped, so to speak, and it's up to Diana Prince and her alter ego to unravel this mystery. HENRY DARROW Subtract a decade or so from Cruz Castillo's father, and you have a much younger man. Indeed, Henry Darrow is dashing and handsome as a ruthless information broker in the second-season "Wonder Woman" episode "I Do, I Do," years before his spin as Rafael Castillo on our beloved "Santa Barbara." Clad in '70s suits that veer to the tasteful side (believe it), he tries to pry secrets out of the all-too-suspecting Diana Prince, who is posing as the wife of a powerful presidential adviser. No-go on that -- she's just too wise for him. He also tries to dispatch with another smart would-be victim via a dangerously trained horse named Satan. Ouch. He's just an all-around bad guy! Good thing he showed his kinder, gentler side when he became Grandpa to Chip and Adriana! NIK COSTER "Don't bother me now, Henry," he emits with an aristocratic air as his very first line. No, this is not a '80s episode of our beloved soap "Santa Barbara"; it's a '70s episode of "Wonder Woman," featuring Nicolas Coster. In this outing, he's Silas Lockhart, a man of darker, fluffier hair than our Lionel Lockridge, along with shaded spectacles -- and motives that are just as dark and shady. He's clearly the bad guy in this November 1978 story *'Jordan Charney' - His screen time is brief in the episode we saw, but it's not hard to spot the distinguished veteran actor Jordan Charney as Judge Donald Karan in "Law & Order." It was a recurring role for Charney over a 14-year stretch of the popular crime drama, actually.Years after he terrorized Robin Wright's poor Kelly Capwell on "Santa Barbara," he's fuller of cheek and highly appropriate as the cranky judge on "L&O." Das Jahr 2009 Eine ausfphrliche Liste in deutsch und englsich gibt es auf der Homepage unter den folgenden Links: Teil 1 Teil 2 Kategorie:Die Stars